The Many (not) OOC Moments of the Avengers
by Chibi-Ninja-Writer
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Upon where Steve plays video games, one sided unwitting Clintasha happens, and Fury drinks coffee evil lord like. Rated T for language, mild adult themes, and language. Rating may be subject to change. One-shotish themed chapters. Requests for chapters taken in reviews! (You don't have to)
1. Chapter 1

**Hulllloo! Gottaloveastory here! This story is basically what the title says! Leave suggestions in the comments, or not... Your choice! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers **

Tony whistled, walking past the main living area in the Avengers Tower.

"DAMNIT! He heard a voice yell. Backtracking, he openly stared at the source of the voice. Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, AKA I-Suck-at-tech was huddled over a Nintendo, playing what appeared to be a very violent game.

"Throw the darn grenade!" Steve pressed a button rapidly, while Tony whipped out his phone. Sure, JARVIS probably would be recording this, but this moment was priceless.

* * *

The next day, Tony showed the video to Steve, who in turn looked very confused. "I don't remember doing that," he said, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Tony merely face palmed before storming off.

* * *

Natasha strode into the room, a large smile on her face. She hugged Clint, muttering a "Hello partner!" cheerfully. Clint's face turned white. _'shit! Nonono! It can't be that time of month!'_ He thought panicked. Aaas yes, the Time Of Month where Natasha will grow cheery and happy, but it only lasts three days. The time of month where Natasha unwittingly plays with Clint's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. :(**

After the... Ahem, three days of Natasha being OOC, (which by the way, involved a lot of chocolate, movies, and bruises.) she disappeared. Well, she didn't exactly disappear then so much as go to the Helicarrier.

"Director Fury, I'd-" Natasha had started, but Nick Fury turned around in a spinny chair, sipping coffee and holding a white fluffy cat with an eyepatch. "I've been expecting you," fury said creepily. Natasha blinked slowly, and in that moment, Fury tossed the cat away and set the coffee on the desk.

"You're going to Germany. Shoo, Agent Hill will debrief you." Nick made a motion with his hand before spinning around again, secretly playing Flappy Bird. Two minutes later he threw Stark's TechPhone against the wall.

* * *

"Run for your mortal puny lives!" Thor screamed at the flat screen TV. "No!" A smashing sound was heard, and JARVIS alerted Tony that Thor, while watching football, had thrown Mjolnir at it. Stark ran upstairs to find Thor a giant sobbing, poptart eating mess.

"Hey, point break, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"What's wrong?! There was a fumble and now the accursed (dunno which team) has the ball," Thor said, lifting his head up before bringing it down with a large thud. Tony nervous sidled out of the room silently.

**Thank you for the two reviews/faves/follows! LIKE I SAID, LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTERS IN COMMENTS! Or don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest: The chapters aren't longer because... Umm... I don't have a good imagination, and these were meant to be one shotish.**

**HALE PACK: I have no idea why I chose Germany. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Nuff said.**

Agent Coulson (HE'S ALIVE!) walked through the door. Which door you ask? Well, the one to Director Fury's office.

"Director." Fury looked up, acknowledging him. "Why?" Coulson asked angrily, while Fury simply made a face like this. 0_0

"WHY DID YOU GET BLOOD ALL OVER MY CAPTAIN AMERICA CARDS!?" Coulson slammed his hand down on the desk, sobbing.

"The Avengers need a-" "I don't care what they needed," he cut Fury off. "Unless you find a new collection of vintage trading cards, I'm taking your cat." He pulled out the fluffy eye-patched cat.

"FLUFFY!" Nick shrieked, before composing himself. "Agent Hill, I want you to do a full scan search for Captain America vintage cards, number 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 7, pronto.

* * *

"Toooonnnnyyy," Clint drew the name out creepily. "Come out wherever you are!"

Tony quivered in fear. Somehow Hide and Seek had become a game of hide and death.

**LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

After the quite creepy game of Hide and go Die, Tony silently reviewed the past few weeks in his mind. A weird gaming Steve, an emotional Black Widow, and Thor who somehow understood all the terms and rules of football.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE!" He yelled, dropping to his knees. He took an elevator down to the lab.

"H-h-ey Tony!" The hyper voice of Bruce echoed throughout the lab. Wait, hyper?

"Bruce?" Tony asked cautiously. "What happened?"

"COFFEE HAPPENED!" Bruce grabbed Tony's shoulders, shaking him. "AND THE OTHER GUY DOESN'T COME OUT!" He yelled with glee.

"WHHHYYY!?" Tony screamed again, dropping to his knees for a second time.

* * *

"Goshdarnit!" Clint resisted the urge to throw his phone. "Run you little son of a bitch!" Steve walked in silently, taking the phone from a stunned Hawkeye. Solemnly finishing the level, he handed it back and exited the room.

"The fuck!?" Clint exclaimed after a moment, before promptly keelong over, having fainted from sheer OOCness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick shout out to HALE PACK for being the best reviewer ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

Tony sighed. OOC Natasha happened, OOC Coulson happened, OOC Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Fury had happened, but no OOC Clinton Barton.

"Imma little baby hawk, in a giant tree, nobody can make come out for some pancakes!" Clint screeched a the top of his lungs, before promptly jumpin from the rafters, arms flapping wildly, landing in a graceful face plant.

"mmpgh... I don't have all my feathers!" Barton said dazedly.

Scratch off no OOC Clint. It just happened.

* * *

"HEHEKSOO PEP!" A very drunk Tony slurred.

"Tony, how much alcohol did you have?" Pepper sighed.

"I dunno, about bottles two them," he mixed his words up, hiccuping. Pepper face palmed before tellin JARVIS to lock the booze and wine up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, a laptop, a fudge bar, or any of the awesome reviews I get from HALE PACK! On second thought, THEY'RE MINE!**

Needless to say, the last few weeks had been hectic. Tony Stark was tired to death, Steve broke another toaster, and Clint Barton was talking with a random person called HALE PACK.

"BURN YOU SON OF A BILGESNIPE!" Thor's loud voice echoed through the tower.

"JARVIS, give me a visual of what Thor is doing?" Tony commanded, finishing a small shot glass of... Something.

A holographic screen popped up in front of Tony, showing Thor... Electrocuting an apple.

"DIE YOU CRIMINAL SCUM!" Thor yelled, while Tony slipped off his seat quickly and took the elevator up to Thor.

"WOAH! Point Break, what-" Tony cut himself off, staring slack jawed at Thor, who was eating pieces of roasted apple on a stick and drinking coconut juice with a lei around his neck. Not to mention he was playing COD with Steve like there was no tomorrow.

"Umm... Bye?!" Tony hastily exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I would like to say that I am not jay. Yes, the Jay has gone to pursue a higher calling (school,) and I have taken over. Yo, the name's Akikō. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Fuck** my** life, WHHHYYYY!?**It was safe to say that Tony was scared. It was also safe to say that, while Tony lay under a table fearing for his life, Fury, FURY of all people was causing... Peace. Yes, Director Fury of SHIELD was directing a T'ai C'hi Ch'uun class. With the Avengers. Bruce was surprisingly good at it... Go figure.

"Happy?! HAPPY!" Tony repeatedly whispered through his watch, long taking his eyes off the calm and cool Fury.

"Yeah Boss? Ya nee-" Happy was cut off. "I need a flight to my vacation home in Japan; things are happening here." Happy chose not to question his employer's random request.

"Yessir," Happy said, cutting the link.

Tony turned back to watching his team, listening to Fury's voice repeatedly saying "Breathe, it's the key to relaxation!"

The world was ending. Fuck that, the universe was crumbling!

And Tony had only banged Pepper four times. Pity, sorry Pep.


End file.
